What are friends for?
by piie-chan
Summary: Everyone is worried about Naruto, after a trip to the hospital Sakura and Sasuke are in charge of looking after him, but with their friend in such a vulnerable state, will they take advantage of him? chp 6 up! SasuxNaru Please read and review X3 thnks xxx
1. Chapter 1

I, piie-chan, (Becky that is), do not own Naruto! Although, it is rather awesome and I would LIKE to own it... I'd have to be some rich snob who would buy it off them and finish it off with some kind of evil laugh while... owning Naruto I guess! Heehee I digress, I do apologize!

* * *

Sasuke arrived to find his friends, Sakura and Naruto, waiting quite patiently by a tree. Sakura had her arms crossed and was staring at Naruto quite irritably, which wasn't unusual, but Naruto on the on the other hand was strangely quiet and still. In fact, he wasn't moving at all. As Sasuke walked up to where they were sitting, he noticed that Naruto's head was slumped forwards and his posture was slouched, _was he asleep?_ He stood in front of Sakura and gave a very questioning look.

"I don't know what's the matter with him! I came here to find Naruto fast asleep, I tried to wake him up by prodding him but he didn't stir at all!" Sakura said in a loud voice, hoping it would be enough to awaken the unconscious boy.

"What do you propose we do? Kakashi-sensei _should_ be here in about 10 minutes, we need to wake him up for the next mission. Have you tried kicking him?" Sasuke frowned and nudged the blonde boy with his foot.

Sakura shrugged, got to her feet and kicked Naruto full force in the crotch. His eyes snapped open as he grabbed his crotch and screamed out in pain.

"Hey wake up lazy bum!" Sakura giggled while helping him up to his feet.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto moaned, still in a great amount of pain.

"You fell asleep, Kakashi-sensei _should _be here soon, and you never know, he might be on time, and if he was he would have found you sleeping when we're supposed to be getting ready for the next mission!" She said, poking him quite hard in the shoulder, just to wake him up some more.

Naruto scowled at her before yawning and sitting back down against the tree. "Kakashi will never be on time, you know that. Anyway I've been having trouble sleep lately, I may as well catch some shut eye while I wait!" Naruto's eyes began to close as he yawned again and tried to get comfortable.

Sasuke hit him on the head.

"OUCH! What?!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"I'm not missing a mission because poor baby Naru is sleepy. Get up, here comes Kakashi now." Sasuke pulled him up by the arm and he and Sakura went to greet their team leader.

"Hey guys!" Kakashi mumbled, his face buried in the usual book. "Sorry to tell you this but it's a D rank mission for today, Tsunade gave the last good one to Lee, Tenten and Neji."

"Dammit!" Naruto kicked the tree he had been leaning on while Sasuke and Sakura exchanged disappointed looks.

"So what's our mission then?"Sakura enquired, hoping it was at least a little interesting or challenging.

"Delivery. You need to take a package to Jiraiya, something to do with one of his books I presume." He marked his book and snapped it shut. "We'd better get going then!"

"Why is he so keen?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Probably because he wants to read that pervert's new book as soon as he can!" Naruto smiled. Suddenly his vision became hazy and the floor began to spin, he stumbled but caught himself just in time and shook himself to clear his head.

They all looked round, a concerned and questioning look upon each of their faces.

"You alright Naruto?" Sakura asked placing a hand on his shoulder, she seemed quite worried.

"Wha...? Yeah I'm fine, just tripped. That's all!" Naruto smiled and walked ahead. "Come on guys!"

The rest of the group exchanged glances, then followed the blonde to collect the package.

After collecting the package (that consisted of mainly porn, Kakashi had "checked" it), team 7 began the 2 hour journey to Jiraiya's house. The heat hammered down as they trudged along the dirt path.

"Wouldn't we get there a _lot quicker _if you know... maybe we _ran_!" Sasuke complained.

"We're not running, because I want to finish this book before we see Jiraiya, I need to ask him some questions about it when we get there." Kakashi mumbled in his book again.

"This is a _mission_ sensei, a D rank mind, but still a mission! It's not a trip to see your favourite perverted author you know!" Sakura frowned.

As the three quarrelled over the importance of missions, D rank or not, Naruto stared wearily at the floor, dragging his feet along with him. He felt _so tired_, and hadn't gotten _any _sleep recently, he didn't know why either. Suddenly he could no longer hear the sounds of his friends arguing then he suddenly realised he was walking with his eyes closed!

He snapped them open to find Kakashi and Sakura's faces right in front of his own, making him jump in surprise.

"Really Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Sakura prodded his arm, her was of being concerned he guessed.

"Like I said, I'm fine really. Just haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately!" Naruto grinned again but surmised that smiling wouldn't get them off his back this time.

To Naruto's far left Sasuke sighed loudly. "Well wake up, I can't be doing with you falling asleep on a D rank mission, no matter how boring it is."

Naruto nodded and quickened his pace, the sooner the mission was over, the sooner he could try and catch up on some sleep.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. Jiraiya gladly took the package and, to Kakashi's utmost disappointment, they were told to leave at once for Jiraiya had some... "work" to attend to.

"Damn ungrateful pervert, he could at least have offered us some hospitality!" Naruto spat.

Kakashi whimpered from behind. "He... would let me ask him... one question! He's...so... cruel!" Kakashi then began to sob on Sakura's shoulder who patted him on the head re-assuringly.

"I'm positive he... really had a lot of... work to do! Don't worry sensei, anyway we were helping him to finish his new book sooner. With out _you_, Kakashi, he might not be able to finish!" Sakura said kindly, soothing the distraught male, while rolling her eyes at Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded glumly and then set off at a sprint, Sasuke was quick to follow and then Sakura and Naruto ran after them.

Naruto still felt uneasy, but with his house only half an hour away, all he had to do was stay conscious and try not to trip. _Stay conscious, try not to trip._ _Stay conscious... try..._

Everything began to fade to black... _shit... _his body felt heavy, he lost his footing and he fell...

In the distance he heard somebody call his name...

Then nothing.

* * *

O.o ooooh deary me!

People always say that my stories seem to rite themselves but I do hope this ends well =S

anyways...

please review and the next chapter will be up soon I promise

HAPPY EASTER BTW! X3

ly all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

I, piie-chan, (Becky that is), do not own Naruto! Although, it is rather awesome and I would LIKE to own it... I'd have to be some rich snob who would buy it off them and finish it off with some kind of evil laugh while... owning Naruto I guess! Heehee I digress, I do apologize!

* * *

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed his friend by the arm, just before he hit the ground.

Kakashi and Sakura stopped to see Naruto in Sasuke's arms, unconscious.

After placing the blonde on the team leader's back they set off faster than before, they needed to reach Tsunade fast as their concern for Naruto increased by the minute.

Half and hour later they had arrived at Konoha's hospital where they then asked for the aid of the Hokage.

"What's wrong with Naruto-kun this time? Fallen off a cliff? Tried wrestling a bear?" Tsunade said sarcastically as she and Sakura approached the hospital room.

"Tsunade this is serious, we don't know what's wrong with him. Lately he's not been his usual self at all, he's tired, clumsy, and he passed out a few times. He was perfectly fine a few days ago!" Sakura led the 5th Hokage to Naruto's bedside and waited for her verdict.

After doing some routine check ups, Tsunade crossed her arms and sighed.

"What? Is something wrong? Is he in any danger?" Sasuke stood up sharply, prepared for the worst.

She looked at Sasuke, her face was expressionless.

"Well, he doesn't have a fever or illness of any kind, his pulse is perfectly normal and his temperature is fine, it look to me like..."

Team seven leaned in closer, anticipating the diagnosis.

"He's not been getting enough sleep!" Tsunade put the chart back down. "Obviously he's had some trouble sleeping and has over exerted himself lately."

Sasuke and Sakura looked over at Naruto's sleeping face, as peaceful as the blonde looked, all the two friends wanted to do was scorn the boy for making them worry so much about him. Naruto mumbled in his sleep, something about Iruka-sensei and some ramen...

After a very long day Kakashi headed home while Sasuke and Sakura were left in charge of looking after Naruto. Tsunade had said that it he had no need to stay at the hospital and would be much better off sleeping at home, so Sasuke carried Naruto on his back while Sakura accompanied him and helped to get Naruto safely into bed.

Once inside, Sakura looked at the small and messy rooms in disgust until she remembered that Naruto had no parents and had lived his whole life alone. She then looked sadly at Sasuke who had also lost his parents when he was younger, she had always considered her life being hard, but hers was nothing compared to the lives of her two team mates who had to come home everyday to an empty house. She guided Sasuke into Naruto's room and laid out the bed ready for him to place the body of the sleeping boy down.

Naruto twitched and mumbled, but as soon as Sakura went to close the curtains he suddenly sat up and startled his team mates as he stared around the room.

"Where am I?" He squinted at Sakura and Sasuke while rubbing his eyes.

"You're in your bedroom Naruto, you passed out and we took you home, after visiting Tsunade to see if you were alright that is." Sakura and Sasuke sat down either side of him. "Anyway, you need to get some sleep. We'll have stay for the night and make sure you're okay, doctor's orders I'm afraid."

"So why have you not been getting any sleep lately?Is something wrong?" Sasuke mumbled, he didn't like to show any emotions in front of Naruto, especially when he's worried.

Naruto scratched his head, "I don't think there is a reason for it. I just can't seem to get any sleep at night!" He leaned against the wall and yawned.

"Maybe there's something we could do to help! You know, herbal tea, sleeping remedies that sorta thing!" Sakura smiled.

"Na, sorry! Tried all sorts! Nothing seems to work." Naruto yawned again, his eyelids felt heavy but he didn't close them.

"Maybe we should try hitting you over the head with something, knock you out. It doesn't take much to knock you unconscious you know." Sasuke scanned the room for something hard, preferably non-breakable.

Naruto scowled and Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Sakura. Naruto sat up and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hypnosis!"

Naruto giggled and Sasuke raised his eyebrow even further. "You mean like those magicians with the whole _when I count to ten you will be under my command_, turning people into zombies kind of thing?" Naruto thrust his arms forward in a zombie like fashion.

Sasuke nearly smiled but decided otherwise.

"No stupid!" Sakura slapped him round the back of the head, gently mind, "I mean like hypnotherapy! It helps a lot of people when it comes to fears and things like _trouble sleeping_!"

Naruto shrugged and Sasuke remained silent, hoping for an amusing outcome.

Sakura rummaged in her pockets for a while before asking Naruto if he had anything like a necklace or any kind of object on a chain.

"You mean something like this?" Naruto removed the crystal pendant, that he had won off Tsunade for a bet, from around his neck.

"Perfect!" Sakura picked up the pendant by the chain and began swinging it from side to side before Naruto's eyes. "Now Naruto I need you to relax and watch the crystal."

Naruto sat comfortably and stared at the swinging object. He felt stupid but hey what's wrong with letting Sakura trying?

Sakura's voice became slow and melodious "_Relax _Naruto, let your entire body_ relax. _As you stare deep into the blue crystal, you become _more _and_ more relaxed._"

Naruto _did_ feel relaxed. He felt his limbs loosen and his body grew heavy.

"Now, you can barely move your body as it grows _heavier _and_ heavier_. In fact, you are so _relaxed_ that you don't _want_ to move. Just watch as the crystal swings from _left... to right... from left... to right..._"

Sakura's voice echoed in his mind and his arms fell limply at his side, too heavy to move.

Sasuke watched in awe as he witnessed his friend slowly falling into a trance. The peaceful expression, the watery blue eyes, the relaxed posture. Soon Sasuke too was feeling at ease just from watching Naruto.

"You're so _very_ _sleepy_, your eyelids are growing _heavier_. You _want_ to _close you eyes_, you _want_ to _go to sleep_ Naruto." Sakura's voice was so soothing and calm, she smiled slightly as Naruto's expression slowly become glazed. _It's working!_

Naruto's eye were slowly coming to a close and his vision was becoming hazy and blurred.

"_Sleep, Naruto. Go to sleep, let go..."_

Unable to fight the fatigue any longer, he gave in.

Naruto's chin met his chest as his head sluped forwards, and he was in a deep sleep.

Sakura smiled further to see her friend looking so peaceful, and turned to Sasuke, only to find him also with his eyes closed.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura shouted in surprise.

"Wha? I'm awake!" Sasuke jumped. Naruto on the other hand was still deeply relaxed and fast asleep.

Sakura giggled. "Hey, I'm tired too! You try carrying that lump all the way from the hospital!" Sasuke protested, which made Sakura laugh all the more. "Anyway now what? Do we just leave him?"

"We should probably see if we can find out _why _he's not sleeping while he's in this state!" Sakura leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear softly. "Can you hear me Naruto?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"So what, can we ask him questions while he's asleep?" Sasuke peered closely at the boys face, the same relaxed expression.

"Yes, that's what you do when people are in a trance. They are in a state of deep sleep but they are still conscious, to a degree. Hypnotists often use this to unlock certain memories by asking the subject questions!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow again. "Sakura, how do you even know all this?"

"My mum had a nervous breakdown, so we took her to see a hypnotist and it helped her back to normal! Cost a lot of money though and I don't see why, it's obviously not that hard to do!" Sakura frowned to herself then turned back to Sasuke."Anyway, we need to find out why he's been having trouble sleeping lately! That way we can sort it out and never have to do this sort of this again!"

Sasuke nodded and the two of them leaned closer to their sleeping friend. Suddenly a wicked idea flashed in Sasuke's mind.

"Sakura?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" She enquired.

"We can do... other things as well... can't we? You know... ask him stuff or make him do stuff?" Sasuke smiled, it was a rare occurrence but this was a particularly evil smile.

"Well... yes I suppose we can! Why what did you have in mind?" Sakura anticipated as to where this was leading. _It's a bit mean to take advantage of Naruto like this, but hey! It could be a good laugh!_

Sasuke's smile spread even further. "Well, I was thinking along the lines of..."

* * *

LOL! I'm rather excited as to where this is leading myself! =3

awwww it'd be really sweet to see Naruto's cute lil sleeping face! and at least we all know he doesnt have some kind of fatal disease!

but yes... EEP sasuke lol!

Please review and wait for the next chapter!

love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

I, piie-chan, (Becky that is), do not own Naruto! Although, it is rather awesome and I would _LIKE_ to own it! But yes, I do apologize to those of you who I seem to have disappointed when notifying you lol note to self, don't do THAT again! But yes I have been _stupidly_ busy recently and this is quite a lil ol chapter!

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were in deep discussion while Naruto lay blissfully unaware of what his friends had planned for him.

"Right," they turned around and sat down either side of the sleeping blonde "Naruto, can you hear us?" Sasuke smiled again, deviously.

Naruto nodded slowly, his face was peaceful and his chest was rising and falling methodically. _He's kinda cute... for a pain in the ass! _Sasuke thought.

"When ever you hear the word _sleep_ you will instantly fall back into a deep sleep, when you hear the words_ wake up sleepy head _you will regain consciousness with no recollection of being hypnotised." After much debating, Sakura and Sasuke had decided to give Naruto three commands, one each and then a joint effort.

"No...recollection..." Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"Good. Now, when ever Lee pulls his 'nice-guy pose', you have to punch him in the face." Sakura sniggered, she felt slightly guilty but Lee had been _really_ getting on her nerves recently.

Naruto nodded again, rather robotically.

Next was Sasuke's turn, he bent down and whispered something into his ear, that Sakura couldn't quite hear. Naruto nodded again and Sakura gave the Uchiha a suspicious look.

"It's a surprise," he winked "Anyway, it'll be more entertaining this way."

She shrugged, but was rather surprised to see Sasuke _wink_.

The last one, Sakura and Sasuke exchanged mischievous smiles. Although it was rather cruel, they had always taken great amusement from watching Hinata stutter, go red and, on more than one occasion, faint from encountering Naruto. Anyone who wasn't blind could see that she liked him, but didn't have the heart to tell poor oblivious Naruto.

"Naruto, when ever you see Hinata you will shout at the top of your voice that you love her and then run away frantically, giggling like a school girl." It was utterly stupid but hey, it's hilarious!

"Right, now we've had our fun, we need to find out what's wrong with him." She said, the look of concern returning to her face.

Sasuke nodded and looked at his sleeping friend, he hoped that it wasn't anything serious, and now was the time to find out.

"Naruto," he whispered kindly and softly, as if he was speaking to a child "we need to know why you've been having trouble sleeping lately. Is there anything wrong?"

Naruto frowned slightly, "I...I've lost him" He sounded a lot less monotone this time.

"Lost who?" Sakura enquired, making her voice as gentle as possible.

"I've lost yela-kun!" Naruto sounded like an infant on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"Who's yela-kun?" Sasuke glanced at Sakura who was just as puzzled as him.

"Father gave him to me, it's all I have to remember him by." Naruto trembled slightly, and Sasuke was shocked to see tears forming beneath his closed lids.

"What does yela-kun look like? Maybe we can help you find him!" Sakura smiled weakly, she had never seen him like this before, so... vulnerable.

"He's a small yellow lion. I lost him last week when I was cleaning my room. I can't sleep at night without him!" He said, his voice cracking.

"Okay," Sakura whispered to Sasuke, "you stay here with Naruto and I'll see if I can find yela-kun, if we leave him on his own he might wake up and we'll probably have to hypnotize him all over again." She then turned back to the blonde "It's alright Naruto, I'll go and find yela-kun, while Sasuke-kun will stay here and keep you company. Now you need to go back to sleep, but don't worry you're not on your own and I'll be back as soon as I can." Sakura stood up "Look after him, Sasuke" she whispered, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, then left the two boys alone.

Sasuke lay down beside Naruto and stared up at the ceiling, he felt bad for him, never knowing the love of a family. Sasuke may have lost his, but at least he still had memories.

Sasuke suddenly blushed, he turned his head to see Naruto had rolled over, and in doing so, had wrapped his arm around Sasuke waist. He felt warm and relaxed.

Sasuke's eyes slowly began to close, and soon he too, was fast asleep.

* * *

X#3 CUTE!... yes :P lol I think that Sasuke might be softening heehee

I once had a cuddly toy that I couldn't sleep at night with too but I lost it at the age of about five or six :( I just imagined Naruto's dad giving him a cute yellow lion, don't ask! lol

The next chapter will be up soon, not tomorrow but maybe the next day!

Again thanks for all the reviews they are very much appreciated!

Love you all guys XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

I, piie-chan, (Becky that is), do not own Naruto! Although, it is rather awesome and I would LIKE to own it... I'd have to be some rich snob who would buy it off them and finish it off with some kind of evil laugh while... owning Naruto I guess! Heehee I digress, I do apologize!

* * *

Sakura closed the door behind her, "Now, where could yela-kun be?" she sighed. She remembered Naruto had told her that he'd lost him when he was clearing up, and knowing Naruto, he'd most likely throw anything dirty away!

Fortunately she spotted the bin bags waiting on the curb, ready to be taken away. _Thank God!_ she praised as she ran over to them and began to filter through the masses of rubbish.

After a good 20 minutes of searching... _YES!_ she pulled out a tattered, smelly, yellow lion from the depth of the rubbish bag and inspected it. It was coated in dirt and stank like a sewer. _I'm going to have to take this to be cleaned!_

So, off Sakura went to the dry cleaners...

Meanwhile...

_I wonder how Naruto's doing now..._Kakashi began rounding the corner to Naruto's address. _I just hope that Sasuke and Sakura haven't left him on the side of the road or something as pay back for making them worry so much! _He chuckled. _Anyway, as soon as Naruto gets this medicine Tsunade prescribed earlier, he should be as aright as rain! _He scanned the bottle, there were some ingredients he'd never even heard of, he opened it and took a sniff. _Smells kind of like camomile, must be something to get him to sleep I guess. Ugh... oh dear! I feel a bit woozy now, maybe I shouldn't have smelt it!_ He took a closer look at the label, INSTANT ACTION SEDATIVE. USE WITH CARE. _That really should be a bit bolder!_ He waved his before his eyes, and after finding himself pretty much awake, he carried on. _Woops! Thank god that didn't knock me out!_

He walked up to the building and began climbing the numerous stairs, he was about to knock on the door when he realised it was already unlocked. _Well if he's already asleep then I'll just leave it on the bedside table or something. _He slowly and quietly opened the door and peered inside. It was pretty much silent, all that could be heard was the occasional soft, sleepy sigh. _Good, asleep. _He thought slightly relieved.

He walked through the flat and reached Naruto's bedroom, the door was slightly ajar and he caught a glimpse of the blonde boy fast asleep in his bed. _Quietly does it. _He very gently pushed the door open, to see not just one figure in the bed, but two!

**O.o'**

Kakashi stood there for a few minutes, his mouth wide open, his eyes refusing to believe what he saw before him. Naruto had his arm wrapped around the waist of Sasuke, who was also fast asleep. Sasuke had his legs entwined with Naruto's. Their faces were only two inches apart, they were both blushing slightly as well as murmuring in their sleep.

_W...What in GOD'S NAME...?_ Kakashi couldn't move, he didn't dare. He wondered vaguely if if was a cruel trick of Sakura's. _B-but Sakura likes Sasuke! She... she wouldn't force them to... to..._Kakashi shuddered. He began to feel slightly sick.

He put the bottle he had been holding on the floor, carefully pulled the door to, and backed away slowly, trying not to make a sound as he left the flat. He closed the front door behind him and stared at it. _You know what? I'm not even gonna _askThen he hastily left, withdrawing his _usual_ book to try his best at flushing away the image that would most likely haunt him for years to come.

Back to Sakura...

She drummed her fingertips on the table as she waited for the machine to stop spinning the plush toy round and round, ridding it of all the dirt and grime it had obviously been collecting for years.

Finally, the machine stopped rumbling and there was a soft _ding _as the door popped open, revealing a much brighter, cleaner looking yellow lion. She handed some yen in at the desk and hastily left for Naruto's flat again.

_Hopefully he should be alright tomorrow after a good nights sleep. I'll give him a lie in and make sure nobody disturbs him in the morning._ She hurried towards Naruto's building, climbed the stairs and pushed open the door, clutching the very clean plush toy to her breast. Closing the door behind her, she made her way through the furniture and masses of 'instant ramen' packets. She opened Naruto's bedroom door proudly presenting yela-kun. "Sasuke?" She whispered softly.

**"SASUKE!!"**

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he sat up. Naruto groaned and pulled him closer by the waist. Sasuke's eyes darted frantically from Sakura to Naruto, his face grew red and he twiddled his thumbs as he racked his brains for a reasonable excuse.

"Erm... Sakura... this isn't what it looks like! I... um... well I fell asleep and..." he stammered.

Sakura's expression was a mixture of shock, confusion and pure anger. "What in the HELL are you DOING?!" her voice was barely a whisper, but it was terrifying all the same.

"He just... he rolled over and... I didn't want to wake him up!" He looked like a rabbit about to be hit by a bus. If Sakura told anyone about this, he was doomed. And knowing her, she would most likely blackmail him into going on a date with her!

Sakura gave him the most dirty look ever seen and was about to scream at him some more before something caught her eye. "What's this?" she picked up the small green bottle.

"I don't know" _Saved! for the moment at least..._ Sasuke thanked god for the curious bottle, how ever it got there "It wasn't here when I fell asleep!"

She inspected it carefully before removing the lid and peering at the contents. "Looks like some sort of medicine. Smells like camomile!" She inhaled the scent deeply before replacing the lid taking another look at the label. Suddenly her eyes became wide with horror.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke quizzed. Sakura threw the bottle at him, which he swiftly caught. He scanned the label before finding a very small warning sign imprinted right at the bottom. INSTANT ACTION SEDATIVE. USE WITH CARE. He looked up, only to see that Sakura had fallen face first on top of the bottom half of Naruto. Sasuke was stunned. He looked again at the tiny writing, _Effective for up to six hours with one teaspoon dosage. If inhaled, effective for up to two hours._

_Well! _He thought, _Two hours of no mention of this! Thank you strange bottle of sedative! _Hesmiled slightly_ I guess today is just my lucky day! Maybe, with a little hypnosis of my own, I can make Sakura forget about what she saw!_

He slid back into a comfortable position and sighed happily, _but for the moment, I think I'll catch up on some sleep too..._

Again, the Uchiha closed his eyes and sank into a deep sleep, with Naruto still clutching at his waist.

* * *

LOL! I enjoyed writing this chapter! XD

SO SWEET!

I feel bad for Kakashi though, having to see all that... but Sakura got her comeuppance! Not that I don't like her! Just I feel she clings to Sasuke too much!

but yes

thanks for all your reviews so far! they are deeply appreciated! If you want any of you ideas in this story please speak up! Like i said, they will be gladly included!

Love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx the next chapter will be up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long guys, I had an Art coursework deadline that NEEDED to be met... erm yesterday lol XS but yeh the disclaimer thingy... I Becky, do not own Naruto! Believe me, if I did, Naruto would not be wearing orange, Sasuke wouldn't be so damn grumpy and Sakura wouldn't hit Naruto half as much! lol there we have it!

Oh yeh _this text_ is the 'inner Sakura' which will also be used for the Kyuubi!

and _this text _is a characters thoughts most of the time, either that or just emphasis/sarcasm (which you probably figured out from previous chapters anyway but just to clear things up!)

* * *

Sakura opened her slowly opened her eyes and clutched her aching head. As her vision began to focus, she realised Sasuke was merely centimetres away from her face. She jumped in surprise and nearly knocked him flying, but Sasuke continued staring at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, puzzled by the look of deep concentration on his face.

While she quizzed herself over Sasuke's unusual behaviour, she didn't notice what he had been holding in his right hand. He raised it before Sakura's green eyes, and opened his palm, to reveal Naruto's crystal pendant hanging by it's sliver chain.

Very slowly, he began to swing it back and forth. Sakura, still confused, gazed the blue crystal admirably. _Who ever created this crystal must have been an excellent craftsman, _she pondered lazily, _the way it catches the light is beautiful! It looks like the sky and the sea merged into one, and reflected in hundreds of tiny mirrors, all inside a delicate glass container._

Sasuke smiled to himself, he had assumed that it would be a great task getting Sakura hypnotised, seeing as she herself has done hypnotised Naruto with such ease. But then again, Sasuke didn't exactly have a hard time getting Sakura's attention. If anything, he felt he got it a bit too much.

_So... pretty... WAIT! _The inner Sakura appeared, inside Sakura's head that is, and stopped for her a moment. _Isn't Sasuke... HYPNOTISING you?!_The inner Sakura angrily exclaimed, theatrically rolling up her sleeves. _Oh... I don't care! Leave me alone for once, Sasuke's taken an interest in me and you never know... he might be trying to SEDUCE me! _Sakura blushed crimson and her eyes became all dreamy and distant.

_It's working!_ Sasuke thought thankfully but worried slightly as he had no idea _why she was blushing so deep_.

_Oh HELL no! Sakura... SAKURA! Oh.. FU-_

Everything went black...

Sakura slumped forwards onto a surprised Sasuke. He laid her sleeping head carefully on the ground and got to work. _This should keep her quiet! _he grinned mischievously and began whispering in her ear.

-

At home, Kakashi was slapping his forehead, in an attempt to damage as much brain cells as possible to delete the image that still haunted his poor mind.

_Don't think...don't think... don't think... don't think about Naruto and Sasuke in bed with each other... CRAP! _Kakashi slapped his head much harder this time, making a very loud and painful sounding **SLAP!** _Owwieeee!_ He rubbed his head and tried to concoct a plan that would rid him of this nightmare. There he sat on his bed, cross-legged, head in hands, trying to think of a plan. _A plan... a plan... plan... plan..._

_-_

Sakura opened her eyes, for a second time (unbeknown to her that is), and looked around. Naruto was curled up, safely in bed, clutching yela-kun tightly to his chest; occasionally his leg twitched or he mumbled something, but apart from that, he was sound asleep. Sasuke was next to Naruto with his knees pulled up the his chest, leaning his head against the wall with his arms folded, he too appeared asleep but obviously not as relaxed.

Sasuke cautiously opened one eye to find that Sakura had woken, and was attempting to tidy the kitchen. Obviously a lost cause, as she re-entered, bearing to cups of steaming hot ramen. She smiled and handed him one, before taking a seat and stirring the noodles with her chopsticks.

"Thanks" he said gratefully, inhaling the glorious scent.

"Don't mention it" She smiled further "Careful thought, they're pretty hot."

In the corner, Naruto's nose began to twitch. He rolled over and began mumbling.

"The.. R..ramen... who? Ramen! _My_ ramen. _WHO'S EATING MY RAMEN?!" _He shouted and suddenly sat bolt up right and scanned the room for the culprits, stealing his precious ramen. "MY... MY RAMEN! WHA?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily, beginning to come to his senses.

Sakura and Sasuke had been so surprised they nearly threw the steaming hot cups across the room.

"Oh.. god.. shi-" Sasuke knew that Naruto, despite his laid-back nature, when things came to ramen, he got serious and he was pretty scary.

"Erm...uh... Naruto _SLEEP!"_ she shouted in panic. The blonde boy looked confused for a split second, before he collapsed back onto the bed, his head firmly hitting the soft pillow as he sank back into a deep sleep.

Sakura and Sasuke released a great sigh of relief. The both looked at each other and sniggered, holding back their laughter as they tucked into their meal.

"I feel a bit guilty, eating Naruto's ramen" Sakura said taking another bite of the flavoursome noodles.

Sasuke shrugged. "Well... we did take him home and..." he swallowed his mouthful, and coughed a few times, as he nearly choked on a large juicy prawn "help him with his sleeping issue."

Sakura nodded and continued enjoying her food, forcing the image of a very upset Naruto out of her mind.

-

Kakashi slapped his head a few more times as he paced around the room. _Plan...plan...plan...!_

"WHY?! WHY DID I HAVE TO SEE IT?!" he yelled at the ceiling.

"See what?"

Kakashi slowly turned around to see Tsunade in the door way tapping her foot. She repeated the question, a lot snappier this time. "_See what?_"

Kakashi mind raced as he tried to conjure and excuse. "Erm... nothing for you to worry about Tsunade! Just... a personal problem." He grinned nervously.

"Well, if its a _personal _problem, then you can tell _me_... your _Hokage_!" She smiled sweetly, it was quite eerie.

"Um... well its... the _dogs_ you see! They were... you know... getting it on." He shuddered, then nodded frantically, in a failing attempt to look more convincing.

"Which dogs?" She enquired with a puzzled look.

"Um...I have no idea! I just saw two of them _doing it_ and I ran! I've been... trying to get the image out of my head ever since..." he shuddered again.

Tsunade wasn't convinced, but decided she'd leave further interrogation for later. "All right," she said warily. "but if you need any helps to repress _certain memories_, then go to my office, I have some remedy for it."

Kakashi nodded gratefully, "I'll come round in an hour or so... just need to... sort some things out." And with that Tsunade left, and Kakashi exhaled deeply. _I mustn't tell anyone about this, or Sasuke and Naruto will most likely kill me, they may be small, but they are both scary strong when they want to be!_

Tsunade rounded the corridor and made her way out of the building. _What ever Kakashi's hiding, my special remedy should make him talk, _she laughed deviously. (This was one scary Hokage, not to be messed with, for she had DRUGS!) X0 _**shock horror!!**_

* * *

lol I'm still yet to decide whether the village hears about it or not...

like i said before REVIEWS (lol) are greatly appreciated and i would love for you to tell me any ideas you have and ouwld like me to include!

The next chapter will be up in a few days, beacuse I'm back to school... NOOOOOOOO X0

lol so i will probably get even MORE coursework! AGH! X(

love you all! please review and wait patiently for the next chappie! X3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry this took so long, stupid coursework! Anyway, I do not own Naruto blah blah blah! Please enjoy and review with what you think!

* * *

It was close to midnight and Tsunade was rummaging through various bottles and vials, all of which containing liquids of mysterious and eerie colours. Finally she found the two bottles she was looking for, one labelled "forget me not", the other "the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth". She rolled her eyes at the cheesy labels, _who ever came up with these names these must have had a LOT of time on their hands!_ She removed the corks from the necks and retrieved a clean beaker from a shelf, she inspected the labels and was about to begin mixing them together when Shizune entered. Tsunade jumped and shot a terrible glare right in her direction. Shizune shuddered, Tsunade was very scary sometimes.

Shaking off the nasty look she had just received she stepped towards the desk and peered and the two bottles. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Oh this? I'm combining a memory repressing potion with some truth serum!" she said simply, continuing with her _experiment_.

"Are those even legal? I mean, this theroom for_ restricted chemicals! _And further more, your _mixing them?_ You could kill someone with that!" Shizune exclaimed, pointing at the beaker. The two liquids, once blue and red, were beginning to churn and form a disgusting purple colour. Shizune's expression of shock soon turned to disgust as the concoction began to bubble.

Tsunade shrugged and proceeded, ignoring Shizune's outburst. "I'm Hokage, I feel this is my duty... to see if this works or not!" she smiled like a child, then stuck her tongue out in concentration as she added more of the blue liquid, the solution slowly turning _black_.

Shizune looked at the bottle in the Hokage's hand labelled"forget me not" and scratched her head, "So, what's this stuff made out of?"

"Forget me nots of course!" Tsunade replied, carefully stirring the black liquid.

"Really? I didn't know 'forget me nots' actually made you forget! But surely wouldn't more people know about it? I mean, if somebody ate one by mistake, wouldn't that cause some problems?" she enquired, sniffing the contents of the bottle.

"Not really no! I mean, they just wouldn't remember eating it would they?" Tsunade said simply.

Shizune shrugged, deciding not to question her superior's philosophy.

There was a knock at the door and Tsunade hurriedly tidied away the bottles and added a new label to the beaker, "Memory-repress" so as to disguise it as simply a herbal remedy and not an illegal made up truth serum.

The door opened to reveal Kakashi, looking rather sheepish and embarrassed.

"Come in! Come in!" Tsunade chirped and gestured at the empty seat in front of her.

He did as he was told and stared at the nasty looking beaker of black liquid on the table. He frowned in the disgust, Tsunade smiled, then asked Shizune to leave the room.

"Right," she turned on the silver haired jounin "what I have hear is a _special _remedy to get rid of any unwanted memories! Now, you are going to drink this, it might knock you out for a few seconds, but you'll be fine, and then all the nightmares will be... _washed away_!" she handed him the beaker.

Kakashi nodded, took the glass beaker and inspected it for a few moments before hesitantly raising it to his lips. He opened his mouth, held his breath, and let the pungent liquid slide down his throat. He downed it in one and slapped the beaker back down on the desk, his face contorted as he began wretch in disgust.

Then, instantly, he fell off his chair and onto the floor with a loud crash. He wasn't moving or breathing as far as Tsunade could tell. She quickly leapt down beside him, turned him onto his back and looked him over. She thanked god as she found he was breathing and beginning to regain consciousness, it was very risky mixing the two remedies, but hey! What's the fun in that?

Kakashi moaned as he sat up. His bottom lip trembled and he clutched his knee.

"I HURTED MA KNEEE!" he cried and sniffled loudly. Fat blobs of tears began to roll down his cheek and he rubbed his apparently bruised knee tenderly. He must have landed on it when he fell off his chair.

Tsunade looked in disbelief as the twenty six year old ninja wailed and cried.

"Could... could you kiss it for me?" he said, sniffing even louder, wiping his runny nose on his sleeve. His voice was higher in pitch and squeaked slightly.

"Err... K-Kakashi...h-how... how old are you?" she stammered, _Oh no, _she thought beginning to panic, _Oh no no! this can't be happening!_

Kakashi concentrated and counted slowly on the palm of his hand, he held up his hands to reveal four fingers. "Four" he exclaimed happily, obviously overcoming his... injury.

Tsunade slapped her forehead in frustration and horror. _I've... I've turned him into... a CHILD! Me, the HOKAGE, has poisoned one of her finest ninjas, and made him think he is FOUR!_

"What's wrong Granny?" Kakashi said inquisitively, tugging on her sleeve.

Immediately Tsunade slapped him in the face and gave him an angry look. "I am NOT your GRANNY!" she snapped.

Kakashi's bottom lip began to tremble for the second time, but this time he broke out into full on tears. Tsunade's mouth dropped as Kakashi wailed and screamed. She would shout at anyone for calling her 'Granny', but then she realised that she had just hit a four year old child, sheerly out of habit. (Well, mentally four anyway!)

She put a hand gently on his shoulder and apologized. "Sorry...Kakashi, I ...didn't mean it!". He smiled slightly and jumped on her, giving her a big wet, slightly snotty, hug. She was nearly crushed under the twenty-six year old man's weight when she prised his arms away from her.

"Now, just _what _am I going to do with you?" she sighed. It was her fault, she admitted it. But she needed to find a way to get him back to normal. She racked her brain for a solution while Kakashi hugged at her waist giggling, his head buried in her cleavage. She was about to hit him for a second time, but stopped herself, she didn't want him crying again.

-

Naruto opened his eyes, and blinked. Daylight streamed through the windows and the alarm sounded, it was 7.00am. He yawned and stretched as he got up and made his way into the kitchen, _breakfast!_ He picked up a bottle of milk, drained it quickly then went to boil the kettle. As the water was left to heat, he searched his cupboards for some ramen. He needed to go shopping later, but he had made sure he had one pot for breakfast and another for lunch. That meant he _should_ have two cups of ramen. He found none.

He stood their in a state of shock. No... ramen? Then suddenly he vaguely remembered hearing Sasuke and Sakura's voices in the middle of the night. Had they sneaked into his house and stolen his food? He ran back into his bedroom to find a pair of feet sticking out from underneath his duvet cover, slowly and carefully he lifted it off the sleeping intruder.

**"SAKURA-CHAN?"**

Sakura looked up to find a shocked Naruto standing over her, he was very red in the face.

Then Sasuke entered the room bearing three shopping bags. "What's going on here?" he asked casually.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY HOUSE?" he screamed.

"I went and got breakfast!" Sasuke exclaimed setting the bags of food on the floor.

"Sasuke, I don't think he can remember anything!" Sakura said, getting to her feet, ignoring her blonde and very confused friend.

"REMEMBER WHAT?" he continued yelling.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't worry there is still more to follow, I'm thinking another two or three chapters.

Probably tomorrow I will be posting a new story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT! I promise it won't stop me from writing this one, it's just I though of the idea the other day and I wanna know what you all think. I will post the first chapter and I will only continue it, based on the number of reviews its receives in the first week! It's gonna contain my very first original character so please me nice lol!

The next chapter will be up in a few days, so much art c/w to do XS

anyways please MORE REVIEWS!!

ly all xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry this one took so long! My art coursework is just piling high atm! its just not good!

I Becky do not own Naruto, although I would like to, lil me just isn't important enough! (sniffles) lol

Please read and review!

* * *

"So how did he wake up then?" Sasuke said, ignoring the blonde who was jumping up and down, trying to attract their attention. "We didn't say the words for him to wake up did we?"

"No idea, well it doesn't matter too much anyway, he's cured so he should be ok from now on." Sakura shrugged.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Naruto screamed, stepping between his two team mates.

"Nothing." They said in unison, smiling.

Naruto scowled, then noticed the bag Sasuke had set on the floor a minute ago. "Oooh breakfast!" He grinned as his stomach grumbled noisily, snatching up the bag, wandering into the kitchen and revealing it's contents on the kitchen table.

Naruto cooked a breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausages and tomatoes for the three of them, Sakura and Sasuke were surprised by his culinary skills but ate gratefully.

"Hey Naruto you're a pretty good cook you know! So why do you eat all that instant ramen? I mean it tastes good and all, but nothing beats a meal made from scratch!" Sakura cut up some bacon and popped it into her mouth, the meat was cooked to perfection and was seasoned just right.

She looked up to receive an answer from Naruto only to find his head down, his hair covering his eyes, his fists were clenched and the cutlery in his hands were beginning to bend. Sasuke had noticed this first and was slowly sliding down his chair, his nose peeking over the edge of the table as he hid.

"Nani?" Sakura inquired.

"So... it was YOU!" Naruto stood from his chair, nearly knocking over the table. "It was YOU who ate my RAMEN!" Naruto raised his head to reveal eyes full of fury.

"EEP!" Sakura squeaked.

"_SLEEP_!!" cried Sasuke from underneath the table.

Instantly Naruto collapsed to the floor, fast asleep.

Sakura sighed heavily, "Jesus CHRIST!"

"Really, maybe we SHOULDN'T have eat his ramen!" Sasuke chuckled before dragging the unconscious boy back into the bedroom and placing him on the bedding.

Sakura was still slightly in a state of shock, but had recovered just enough to finish her breakfast and then clean away the dirty dishes.

Sasuke re-entered the kitchen and helped clear up. The room was silent for several minutes before Sakura spoke.

"Sasuke?" she said, frowning to herself.

"Mmm?" he looked up from plate he had been drying.

"What was it, the instruction you gave Naruto?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"If I tell you now, it'll spoil the surprise!" he smiled.

Sakura was glad to see that this time, the smile was not mischievous or nasty, but was genuine. She blushed slightly and quickly returned to the dishes.

-

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kakashi cried gleefully as he spun round and round on the swivel chair in Tsunade's office.

She frowned, "Carry on like that and you'll get so dizzy you'll throw up!" she said with a sigh.

"No! I wont!" he said sticking out his tongue. Tsunade put a firm hand on the chair, stopping it dead. Kakashi suddenly fell off and began to groan.

"Eughhhhh" he moaned, slightly cross-eyed.

"What did I tell you?" she sighed again as sincerely as she could trying not to laugh at the silver haired man's face.

Kakashi suddenly jumped to his feet and beamed, "I'm fine! See?". Then he ran round the office, his arms out at his sides, and started making 'NEAWWWWW' noises.

An large bead of sweat slid down her forehead as the twenty-six year old male ninja whipped round the room in the imitation of an aeroplane.

She had to find a cure, and fast. If anyone found out that she'd turned one of Konoha's best ninjas into a four year old child, she was done for.

"Kakashi, come here for a moment sweety!" she shuddered at hearing herself saying the word...'sweety', she'd never used it before and hoped she never would have to do so again.

He immediately stopped running around and stood in front of her, attentively. Tsunade raised her right fist, and thrust it into his stomach. He gasped as the air was knocked form his lungs, and he fell forwards, where Tsunade caught him with ease and placed him over one shoulder. _To the emergency antidote room..._

She managed to rush through the corridors with out being noticed, then sped towards her destination. The emergency antidote room was guaranteed to have something for memory loss!

She entered, placed Kakashi's unconscious body on the floor, then barricaded the door. If anyone unwanted walked in while she while she was at work, there could be severe consequences.

She scanned the numerous shelves containing hundreds of bottles before she found the shelf she was looking for. The _Mental _Shelf.

-

Sasuke and Sakura had woken up Naruto, explaining to him what had happened, but of course they left out certain details.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled widely in appreciated for all that his friends had done for him. He'd never intentionally worry them like that, but then again, he didn't think they would worry about him in the first place!

So Naruto got dressed and the three of them left for town, Naruto needed some supplies and Sasuke and Sakura were determined to keep an eye on him and make sure he was alright.

"Naruto?" Sasuke muttered, barely audible to the blonde boy.

"Nani?" he asked, Sasuke was staring at the floor and looked quite embarrassed by what he was about to say.

"Next time your in trouble... promise you'll let me know. Okay?" Sasuke looked up, there was sadness in his eyes, Naruto had never really seen that before.

Suppressing his surprise, Naruto grinned. "It's a promise!" and shoved his dark haired friend playfully.

Sasuke smiled and pushed him back, nearly knocking him over and into Sakura.

"Boys!" she sighed and shook her head.

As the made there way towards the market, some familiar faces appeared before them. Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Kiba, with Akamaru on his head as usual, approached the three with wide smiles.

"Glad to see you're alright Naruto, you had us worried for a minute there!" Shikamaru slapped him on the shoulder. Naruto nodded in thanks.

"So what happened? I heard you like fainted during a D rank mission!" Kiba said bluntly.

"I did NOT faint! Fainting is for girls!" Naruto said grumpily while blushing slightly. Sakura coughed and kicked his shin, "Agh sorry Sakura, I meant fainting is for weaklings!" he said smiling nervously at the pink haired girl who glared at him for his sexist remark.

"But yeh, Hinata went to the hospital to see you, but you'd been discharged already. She brought you flowers and everything!" Kiba told him, looking around, "in fact, now that you mention it, wasn't Hinata here with us a minute ago?" he asked Shikamaru.

He shrugged, "Maybe she had some errand she'd forgotten about and had to leave in a hurry!".

Suddenly a flash of green leaped in front of Naruto.

"Fuzzy eyebrows!" Naruto smiled and greeted his friend.

"You're okay Naruto-kun!" Lee cried smiling warmly.

"Yeah thanks!" Naruto nodded, "Anyway, I need to go shopping, so I'll catch up later okay?"

"Okay Naruto-kun! Stay well!" Lee pulled his 'nice-guy pose' and Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other, suddenly remembering the commands they had given Naruto.

They turned in horror to see Naruto's eye's turn hazy and glazed over.

It was then, that Naruto punched Lee, straight in the face.

* * *

O.o

lol what will happen next?

THE TIME HAS COME! I have a new story, it's called "Save him" and it contains my very first original character!! Which I have also posted on deviantart! WOOP! please read the story and check out my art! Whether I continue this story or not depends on the number of reviews I receive because I don't want to be posting stuff you don't wanna read! So please, go on my profile and read my new story! Don't worry I'll still carry on as normal with this story!

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

ly all and don't forget to read my new story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
